In recent years, the processing speed and functionality of a mobile terminal have been improved and the number of measurement items for testing a terminal has significantly increased.
For example, measurement items for signals transmitted from an LTE terminal include an occupied bandwidth, a spectrum emission mask, an adjacent channel leakage power rate, in-band emission, spectrum flatness, a modulation error vector magnitude, a modulation phase error, a modulation magnitude error, and constellation. In addition, there is a measurement item (generally referred to as a signaling test) for measuring whether messages are correctly transmitted and received between the terminal and the test device.
The measurement items include measurement items unique to systems other than the LTE system. It is necessary to set parameters for each measurement item. It is very difficult to perform various setting operations using a knob or a push button which is provided on an operation panel with a limited area.
As a technique for solving the above-mentioned problem, a measurement device or a communication device has been developed which uses a touch panel in which a display unit and an operating unit are integrated with each other (for example, Patent Document 1). As a parameter setting process, for example, the following technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 has been put into practical use: a list of setting items which the user wants to set is vertically displayed on a display surface of the measurement device or the communication device; a mark which is operated to set parameters is displayed next to each setting item in the horizontal direction; and the user touches the mark which is displayed next to a desired setting item to set parameters for the item.